


Mortal Kombat: New Intro Dialogues

by LuckyLuxa



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLuxa/pseuds/LuckyLuxa
Summary: I just wanted to add some new intro dialogues between the cast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mortal Kombat: New Intro Dialogues

Spawn: "Nice costume, you made this?"  
Jacqui in Spawn outfit: "Thanks! I made the costume."  
Spawn: "You remind me of a certain Kamala."

Past Liu Kang: "Who's skull did you use go make that skull mask Shao Kahn?"  
Shao Kahn: "Your revenant, he should have stayed at Shinnok's Bone Temple."  
Past Liu Kang: "You took my only hope of restoring him away!"

Cassie: "You will regret what you said towards my dad at the Sea Of Blood!"  
Sindel: "Don't worry, his wife will be joining him."  
Cassie: You will also be like my dad, with a glass jaw."

Skeleton Liu Kang: "You think she will agree on this?"  
Werewolf Johnny Cage: "Totally dude! Universal Studios knows people love monsters."  
Skeleton Liu Kang: "Maybe them, but what about Kitana?"

Present Jax: "Be glad I didn't take away your eye Kano."  
Present Kano: "It'll be easier finding a gun in a kangaroo's ass than knocking out me eye."  
Present Jax: "With one single punch I can." 

Shao Kahn: "Why were you not in the final battle Skarlet?"  
Skarlet: "The Shokan locked me up."  
Shao Kahn: "Ha! You claim you are the deadliest but can't defeat a single Shokan.

Sheeva: "You were right about Sindel."  
Present Erron Black: "Of course I was right. That bitch is like my mom, crazy."  
Sheeva: "You didn't need to try and kill me at the Deadpool though."

Sub-Zero: Quan Chi's Soulnado was made to kill not heal, how are you back?"  
Noob Saibot: "I told you that it made me stronger, it would have killed you."  
Sub-Zero: Lin-Kuei technology will always beat Quan Chi's magic.

Noob Saibot: I see you aren't running away Fujin."  
Fujin: I can just blow you away Bi-Han, be glad I won't."  
Noob Saibot: "Won't or can't?"

Dark Raiden: "The fact that you trusted that snake Shang Tsung makes you a lost cause brother."  
Fujin: I told you to stop using Shinnok's amulet and you lied to me.  
Dark Raiden: And you told me that you and Shang Tsung working together was a good idea, which is a worse crime."

Shang Tsung: "So you were made by that fool Quan Chi."  
Noob Saibot: "That "fool" survived longer than you."  
Shang Tsung: "Because Shao Kahn had to power up his weak wife."

Nightwolf: "I should have restored you."  
Revenant Nightwolf: "You trusted Shang Tsung more than yourself, Matoka will remember this."  
Nightwolf: "Matoka are more scared of you than me."

Frankenstein Geras: "Thanks to you, I can live on without needing Kronika."  
Present Kano: "Remember our deal, kill the Cage family."  
Frankenstein Geras: "I shall."

Sub-Zero: "Who's flesh is that?"  
Chef Baraka: "Your friend Smoke."  
Sub-Zero: Kitana should execute you Baraka!"

Sub-Zero: "What is that upside down Lin-Kuei symbol supposed to mean?"  
Classic Frost: "It's the symbol for the Anti-Lin-Kuei clan."  
Sub-Zero: "You are the only member Frost."

Vampire Raiden: "I'll suck your blood Shang Tsung."  
Shang Tsung: "To be able to use my soul magic?"  
Vampire Raiden: "So you can't use it."

Darkseid Geras: "Help me kill Superman."  
Sub-Zero: Unlike you he gives people hope."  
Darkseid Geras: "He won't be so hopeful when he couldn't save you."

Past Raiden: "You and Quan Chi are snakes!"  
Shang Tsung: "Indeed, but is there a 3rd and 4th snake?"  
Past Raiden: "If there are more I'll stop them."

Past Jade: "What are you wearing Kitana?"  
Catwoman Kitana: "My costume for the Cages Halloween party, you coming?  
Past Jade: Sure, going to get my witch costume."

Kotal Kahn: "I can see that it's you Kano."  
Season Of Osh-Tekk Kano: "Ah bugger, what gave it away?"  
Kotal Kahn: "Your massive eye shield."

Season Of Osh-Tekk Johnny Cage: "I'm making a movie about an underdog Osh-Tekk, how do I look?"  
Kotal Kahn: "Remove those sunglasses and you'll be good."  
Season of Osh-Tekk Johnny Cage: "But they are a part of my image."

Sub-Zero: "What is it with the golden armour, are you allied with Kollector?"  
Season Of Naknadan Greed Noob Saibot: "I got this after being restored by the Elder Gods."  
Sub-Zero: "Time to fight evil side by side brother."

Season Of Osh-Tekk Jade: "How do I look?"  
Kotal Kahn: "You look beautiful Jade."  
Season Of Osh-Tekk Jade: "You too Kotal."

Past Kitana: "You are no Edenian Shao Kahn!"  
Season Of The Fallen Kingdom Shao Kahn: "Edenians are weak, I'll reshape their image."  
Past Kitana: "Reshape? You mean destroy."

Present Johnny Cage: "Hanzo beheaded you Quan Cheese."  
Season Of Sorcery Kano: "It's Kano ya bugger."  
Present Johnny Cage: "Oh yeah, he could keep an eye."

Dark Raiden: "What are your plans Kollector?"  
Kollector: "Collecting your head for Shao Kahn."  
Dark Raiden: "I will not share Shinnok's fate cretin!"

Season Of Chaos Sub-Zero: "Join me Cassandra Cage."  
Cassie Cage: "What the hell do you want?"  
Season Of Chaos Sub-Zero: "You can kill Scorpion or die, you choose."

Scorpion: "First Quan Chi and now Havik, I should have spared you."  
Season Of Chaos Noob Saibot: "You have made me stronger."  
Scorpion: "Stop believing lies Bi-Han."

Cassie Cage: "If I find the person who did this to you I swear to god."  
Season Of Death Sonya: "Join me and your father Cassie."  
Cassie Cage: "Are you my mother or Sindel?"

Season Of Naknadan Greed Shao Kahn: "You're reward for this will be big."  
Kollector: "What can I expect?"  
Season Of Naknadan Greed Shao Kahn: "The reward is living in my New Era."

Season Of The Fallen Kingdom Kitana: "You are no Edenian mother!"  
Sindel: "Shao Kahn made that for me scum!"  
Season Of The Fallen Kingdom Kitana: "I think I'll be keeping it."

Jacqui Briggs: "Stop dad, this isn't you!"  
Season Of Death Jax: "Join me against Earthrealm Jacqui, for Vera."  
Jacqui Briggs: "Mom would have hated this dad!"

Noob Saibot: "Are you ready Frost?"  
Season Of Shadows Frost: "The Shadows have made me stronger."  
Noob Saibot: "Still so naive."

Noob Saibot: "I see you have joined us Scorpion."  
Season Of Shadows Scorpion: "I shall help you defeat Kronika."  
Noob Saibot: "She can't win against this deadly alliance."

Cassie Cage: "First blood and now shadow powers?"  
Season of Shadows Skarlet: "Do not mock me."  
Cassie Cage: "I better sleep with the lights on."

Past Jade: "What has happened with you Kotal?"  
Season Of Konquest Kotal Kahn: "Join me or die peasant."  
Past Jade: "I should have left you crippled!"

Season Of Konquest D'vorah: "Join Kotal Kahn or This One will kill you."  
Past Johnny Cage: "That guy nearly killed my daughter, so fuck him."  
Season Of Konquest D'vorah: "Is that a tone you use against a Kahn?"

Past Kitana: "Did Shao Kahn's gifts not suit you?"  
Season Of Konquest Kollector: "His gifts aren't great compared to Kotal's"  
Past Kitana: "Are all Naknadan so gullible?"

Kotal Kahn: "What has happened with you Jade?"  
Season Of The Saurian Race Jade: "I have been cursed by Syzoth."  
Kotal Kahn: I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

Season Of The Saurian Race Kung Lao: "Now you are the number one Shaolin."  
Past Liu Kang: "And you are the number one buffoon."  
Season Of The Saurian Race: "More like the number one Saurian."

Sub-Zero: "Are you mocking me Syzoth?"  
Season Of The Saurian Race Scorpion: "This spear is from your dead comrade."  
Sub-Zero: "You should flee now while you can."

Shao Kahn: "How did you get those powers Noob?"  
Season Of The Saurian Race Noob Saibot: "From a gem in Zaterra."  
Shao Kahn: "Give it to me if you want to live."

Rain: "Your lover burned me Mileena."  
Mileena: "How do you know about us?"  
Rain: "Tanya couldn't keep it to herself."

D'vorah: "First Baraka comes back and then you."  
Mileena: "This time I'll kill you pest!"  
D'vorah: "This One will poison you."

Future Johnny: "How the hell did I break my jaw?"  
Past Johnny: "Mr. Shao Kahn fucked up it."  
Future Johnny: "I will avenge myself."

Skarlet: "I can control the blood in your body."  
Rain: "And I can control the water in you."  
Skarlet: "I am 100% made of blood."

Kollector: "I know you were Shao Kahn's helmet."  
Reiko: "What can I do so you don't tell him?"  
Kollector: "Leave this realm."

Sareena: "What's happened to you Bi-Han?"  
Noob Saibot: "Quan Chi perfected me, join me Sareena."  
Sareena: "You saved me, I have to return the favour."

Future Jax: "You actually showed a porno in theaters?"  
Season Of The Death Johnny Cage: "Indeed, what's the problem?"  
Future Jax: "I thought your older self was smarter."

Sektor: "You should have ripped off my head at the Cyber-Lin-Kuei base Kuai Liang."  
Sub-Zero: "You should call me Grandmaster Sektor."  
Sektor: "You, Grandmaster? What a funny joke."

Scorpion: "Why are you here Sektor?"  
Sektor: "To ensure the Shirai Ryu's end."  
Scorpion: "I'll end the Cyborg initiative instead."

Rain: "Where is Fujin Raiden?  
Raiden: "He is fighting an army of Oni."  
Rain: "You will need his help Thunder God."

Shao Kahn: "You will fight my battles Rain!"  
Rain: "I'm not your pawn Shao Kahn."  
Shao Kahn: "So you choose death instead."

Shao Kahn: "Where is my helmet Reiko?"  
Reiko: "Kollector sold it."  
Shao Kahn: "He is my most loyal servant, he would never betray me."

Mileena: "I have missed you sister."  
Kitana: "You are not my sister Mileena."  
Mileena: "Is it so hard to face the facts?"

Baraka: "I hear that you kill me D'vorah."  
D'vorah: "This One killed you for Kotal Kahn."  
Baraka: "I'll tear you to flesh!"

Future Johnny Cage: "What happened when I punched you in the balls?"  
Past Kano: "Ya erased my son."  
Future Johnny Cage: "Shit"

Past Liu Kang: "You think that power will make you a better warrior?"  
Season Of Souls Liu Kang: "This power can help us save Earthrealm."  
Past Liu Kang: "Then I must help you control it."

Season Of Souls Kitana: "I use Edenian souls to honor their soldiers."  
Ermac: "I am glad having you as a friend."  
Season of Souls Kitana: "Aren't you Shao Kahn's goon Ermac?"

Past Raiden: "Who's souls have you stolen Cetrion!?"  
Season of Souls Cetrion: "These souls are Havik and Hotaru's."  
Past Raiden: "I'll kill you to free them!"

Havik: "I will take away your Orderrealm power Johnny Cage."  
Past Johnny Cage: "I thought it was from Earthrealm."  
Havik: "You're not the smartest I see."

Reptile: "Both our realms have been in danger."  
Past Jade: "You joined Shao Kahn, Syzoth."  
Reptile: "And the current you fights for Shinnok."

Liu Kang: "Where is your amulet Raiden?"  
Season Of Time Raiden: "With Kronika's power I don't need it."  
Liu Kang: "You might be wiser but do you still have combat skills?"

Season Of Time Kollector: "With all the treasures I can get now, I don't need you."  
Shao Kahn: "You don't know the crown's might Kollector."  
Season Of Time Kollector: "I have been studying artifacts for year."

Fire God Liu Kang: "In one of the timelines, you and Quan Chi kill me."  
Shang Tsung: "I don't need his help to kill you."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "I defeated you before Shang Tsung, I'll do it again."

Cassie Cage: "Can you bring my mother back?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "You have to move on like Scorpion did Cassandra Cage."  
Cassie Cage: "I hate when you use my full name."

Past Johnny Cage: "Raiden fusing with you blew my freaking mind!"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Please Johnny, you defeat Shinnok."  
Past Johnny Cage: "Yeah but you took down his mom."

Past Sonya Blade: "Can you change my death?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "You want me to remove my Revenant?"  
Past Sonya Blade: "He's the reason I couldn't return to the base."

Jacqui Briggs: "What happens to my dad in the other timelines?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "He doesn't become a Revenant, so you sadly don't exist."  
Jacqui Briggs: "I'm ok with that."

Past Kabal: "Am I the fastest in the timelines?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Yes Kabal, you are."  
Past Kabal: "Beat that Flash."

Future Jax: "So this is the only timeline that Jacqui exists in?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Yes, I'm afraid."  
Future Jax: "I hope you can change that."

Past Kung Lao: "Say something that would make me happier."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "In one timeline, you're the Protector God of Earthrealm."  
Past Kung Lao: "Ok that's good."

Past Kitana: "I am humbled being by your side."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "I am humbled being with a Kahn."  
Past Kitana: "Oh please Liu Kang, you control time."

Past Jade: "What realms can you restore?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Edenia, Zattera and Vaeturnes."  
Past Jade: "Restore them all."

Past Liu Kang: "I just want to be with Kitana, not a time controller."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "She is with your side."  
Past Liu Kang: "Then I cannot wait."

Future Kano: "Do I kill Sonya in any timelines?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "No, she kills you."  
Future Kano: "Bullshit."

Shao Kahn: "Tell me something about the timelines"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "You successfully merge all the realms, but The One Being kills you."  
Shao Kahn: "I'll easily take him down."

Scorpion: "Who kills my family in the different timelines?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Syzoth, Shao Kahn and you."  
Scorpion: "In which timeline do I do that?"

Sub-Zero: "What happens to my brother in the other timelines?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "You join him in the Netherrealm."  
Sub-Zero: "Impossible!"

Noob Saibot: "I will darken all timelines."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "You won't come near the hourglass."  
Noob Saibot: "You can try killing me Liu Kang." 

Dark Raiden: "How do you defeat Kronika?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Your past self combines with me."  
Dark Raiden: "Take my power, you'll need it."

Fire God Liu Kang: "Did you remember what I said to you?"  
Cetrion: "That my heart isn't in the battle."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Then why continue fighting?"

Kollector: "Can you kill the Shokan in every timeline?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Why, Kollector?"  
Kollector: "They are the reason why Naknada has suffered."

Sheeva: "Are Shokan still the mightiest species?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "When were they mightiest?"  
Sheeva: "Don't make me lose my temper."

Fujin: "My brother did the right choice."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Now you are the Protector God."  
Fujin: Please Liu Kang, guide me."

Past Nightwolf: "Who becomes Nightwolf in the other timelines?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Johnny Cage becomes one."  
Past Nightwolf: "You're kidding me right?"

D'vorah: "This One will take the hourglass."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Don't worry, The Hive will be restored."  
D'vorah: "I don't trust you Earthrealmer."

Past Erron Black: "Do I get paid in the other timelines?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "You have a wife and child."  
Past Erron Black: "That's good."

Kotal Kahn: "Am I Kahn in the timelines?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Jade and you are together."  
Kotal Kahn: "Even better."

Past Baraka: "Is Tarkata restored in the other timelines?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "The Tarkatans and Naknadans are allies."  
Past Baraka: "Tarkata allies with Naknada?"

Past Mileena: "How is my sister in the other timelines?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "She lives without you."  
Past Mileena: "You make me sad Liu Kang."

Geras: "Kronika is dead, am I free?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Yes, you are."  
Geras: "The until we meet again Liu Kang."

Past Skarlet: "I'll drink your blood Liu Kang."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Watch your tongue before I freeze you in time."  
Past Skarlet: "Try me."

Sindel: "I'll kill you for the hourglass."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Is that what a caring mother would do?"  
Sindel: "Kitana isn't my daughter Shaolin Monk." 

Frost: "How do I become the Grandmaster in the Lin Kuei?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "With the help of Kuai Liang."  
Frost: "Are you sure about that?"

Rain: "Make me an Elder-God, Liu Kang."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "What will you do with that power?"  
Rain: "Teach Taven and Daegon a lesson."

Ferra-Torr: "You sparky now?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "I am combined with Raiden."  
Ferra-Torr: "So you puzzle piece?"

Reptile: "Kronika sent me to Shang Tsung's island to spy on the Briggs."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "What were you going to do to them?"  
Reptile: "Nothing, I would just take the crown from them."

Kronika: "You can't control time!"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "But how is it that I kill you?"  
Kronika: "Impossible!"

Kung Jin: "Make me join the Shaolin earlier."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "You will still have your anger issues."  
Kung Jin: "Whatever dude."

Takeda: "Revive Hanzo please."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "You can train with Scorpion."  
Takeda: "Are you sure he won't burn me?"

Quan Chi: "You will be my strongest weapon."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "You can't kill me Quan Chi."  
Quan Chi: "I'll change your attitude."

Shinnok: "My mother is dead?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Her new era can't happen."  
Shinnok: "I'll continue her legacy."

Ermac: "With the hourglass we can take infinite souls."  
Fire God Liu Kang: "Never Jerrod."  
Ermac: "Jerrod will never be free."

Reiko: "In which timeline am I Kahn?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "The one that doesn't have Shao Kahn."  
Reiko: "Show me."

Stryker: "Where is Kabal?"  
Fire God Liu Kang: "He is with the Black Dragon."  
Stryker: "Damn him."

Shao Kahn: "You betrayed me by serving Kotal, Ermac."  
Ermac: "We will change that in the New Era."  
Shao Kahn: "New Era? So you're one of Kronika's minions?"

Past Smoke: "Your brother makes a better Grandmaster."  
Noob Saibot: "I prefer your future self."  
Past Smoke: "My future self is weak."

Rain: "I am a God, Raiden."  
Past Raiden: "Sujin is Earthrealm's Water God."  
Rain: "That will change."

Kollector: "Those are my treasures!"  
Season Of Greed Jade: "You stole them from Edenia."  
Kollector "Because they have the most greed."

Tremor: "You are me but inferior."  
Cetrion: "I control all elements Tremor."  
Tremor: "Which means you have to balance that out."

Reptile: "Who are you?"  
Reptile: "My name is Tiamat."  
Reptile: "I'm the last Saurian."

Scorpion: "What do I do in the other timelines?"  
Geras: "You become a Red Lantern."  
Scorpion: "I don't like the sound of that."

Cassie Cage: "If I win, you bake me a cake."  
Baraka: "I hate cake, Earthrealmer!"  
Cassie Cage: "You have to be joking."

Shao Kahn: "Swing on a swing and don't bother me, Cetrion."  
Cetrion: "One of the fun things Mortals seem to do."  
Shao Kahn: "You'll be doing it for an eternity."

Past Johnny Cage: "C'mon, smile for once!"  
Terminator: "Termination comes first."  
Past Johnny Cage: "But a smile is healthier."

Jacqui Briggs: "You played the saxophone?"  
Future Jax: "How did you learn about that?"  
Jacqui Briggs: "I found it in your room."

Baraka: "Care to play your last tune?"  
Kollector: "My instruments are home."  
Baraka: "Instruments you've stolen, Kollector."

Past Kabal: "You can actually cook?"  
Future Kano: "Shrimps and sausages are my speciality."  
Past Kabal: "I win, you serve me."

Future Johnny Cage: "Have you seen my stand up videos?"  
Future Sonya Blade: "Rebecca sent them to me."  
Future Johnny Cage: "Fuck."

Quan Chi: "Why that look, Scorpion?"  
Scorpion: "I know about the visions."  
Quan Chi: "But not how to kill me."

Tremor: "Pay me now, Kano!"  
Past Kano: "Maybe future me had some cash."  
Tremor: "Which means killing you will give me double."

Future Sonya: "Watch out for the cliff's end, Jarek."  
Jarek: "You'll regret saying that!"  
Future Sonya: "I regret not filming the incident."

Hsu Hao: "Tell me, where is Takeda."  
Kenshi: "Preparing to kick your ass."  
Hsu Hao: "Hanzo can't protect him anymore."

Past Liu Kang: "You killed your mentor, why?"  
Kobra: "He told me I was useless."  
Past Liu Kang: "That isn't a good reason."

Kollector: "Are you Chaosrealmer's missing something?"  
Havik: "Steal from our fountains and lose your arms."  
Kollector: "You'll die from thirst before you even get a chance."

Rain: "Why shall I join you?"  
Hotaru: "Because you will earn riches."  
Rain: "Edenia has more treasures than Orderrealm."

Past Johnny Cage: "You can actually twist your neck."  
Havik: "Try it out, it would be interesting."  
Past Johnny Cage: "I only play the buffoon, Skeletor."

Reptile: "I admire you not assassinating me."  
Kotal Kahn: "I am no Shao Kahn."  
Reptile "That, Is what a true Kahn would say."

Shang Tsung: "I revived you, don't try to trick me."  
Goro: "We are not in the tournament anymore."  
Shang Tsung: "Doesn't mean I won't have you obey me."

Past Kano: "You can't win this fight."  
Kira: "I've studied your and Sonya's moves."  
Past Kano: "I know our weaknesses, Kira."

Shao Kahn: "Give me a reason for me not to kill you."  
Reiko: "I am one of your best servants."  
Shao Kahn: "Skarlet won't be happy seeing your bloody body."

Sub-Zero: "Give Smoke back his shuriken!"  
Reiko: "Why should I, he's dead."  
Sub-Zero: "You'll be dead in a minute."

Reiko: "You seduced me, Mileena."  
Mileena: "And you enjoyed it."  
Reiko: "I still prefer Skarlet."

Reiko: "You betrayed me!"  
Havik: "I didn't have a choice."  
Reiko: "Stop lying, freak."

Kotal Kahn: "I remember you tried drowning me, but failed."  
Rain: "The kick off the roof should have done the job."  
Kotal Kahn: "But it didn't, now die!"

Rambo: "You invade Special Forces."  
Terminator: "You all must be terminated."  
Rambo: "You'll be the terminated fucker here."

Reptile: "How are your eyes?"  
Takeda: "I have bested you before, Reptile."  
Reptile: "Until your bride had to protect you."

Dark Raiden: "You're the reason Onaga will return."  
Reptile: "How can I stop that?"  
Dark Raiden: "By excepting death."

Present Johnny Cage: "Your past self shot me."  
Present Erron Black: "He seemed to miss the head."  
Present Johnny Cage: "Hey, you're supposed to be a good guy."

Spawn: "How did you die, lung cancer?"  
Revenant Smoke: "I'll evaporate you and take your hellpower."  
Spawn: "Good luck, retard."

Sub-Zero: "I can free you."  
Revenant Smoke: "Go back to your friend, Cyrax."  
Sub-Zero: "But you're my best friend."

Revenant Kabal: "You may have a gun but Erron will kill you faster with his."  
Stryker: "Is he one of the Black Dragon goons?"  
Revenant Kabal: "His past self, I'll deal with his older self."

Revenant Stryker: "You're going directly towards execution Sub-Zero!"  
Sub-Zero: "Have you forgotten about Earthrealm laws?"  
Revenant Stryker: "You forgot that I make the law now."

Kotal Kahn: "Tell me Joker, who is Dark Kahn?"  
Joker: "Haha, you wanna be inside another man?"  
Kotal Kahn: "Just forget about it."

Shao Kahn: "Bullets don't work against me, fool."  
Past Stryker: "But does a taser, grenade and flashlight work?"  
Shao Kahn: "Even Liu Kang has a better chance against me."

Past Smoke: "Nobody will miss you when you die."  
Noob Saibot: "Your best friend will."  
Past Smoke: "No, he also wants you dead."

Darkseid Geras: Anti-Life is stronger than Kronika's power."  
Cassie Cage: "Then why have you joined her?"  
Darkseid Geras: "She won't expect my betrayal."

Past Stryker: "You maybe can't die but I'll still arrest you."  
Geras: "Only thing that will happen is the death of a cellmate."  
Past Stryker: "You'll be sharing a cell with nobody."

Joker: "My my, you're as tuff as Bane!"  
Future Jax: "Is he also a good guy?"  
Joker: "He breaks backs for a living."

Mileena: "Why didn't you join me?"  
Kollector: "I was smart enough to not join your band of buffoons."  
Mileena: "Wait until Shao Kahn hears how you speak."

Baraka: "You consumed the blood of Tarkatans to become a Blood God."  
Reiko: "I'm aware that Havik betrays me."  
Baraka: "Go away from Tarkatan Camps and you won't die."

Robocop: "Where is Stryker?"  
Sindel: "You won't get that information."  
Robocop: "He must return to the Police Station."

Sub-Zero: "What did you want to gain from reviving Bi-Han?"  
Quan Chi: "Just wanted a better enforcer than Scorpion."  
Sub-Zero: "It would be better sticking with Moloch and Drahmin."

Past Raiden: "Why do you want to fight me brother?"  
Fujin: "Killing you will erase Dark Raiden."  
Past Raiden: "The let's begin, Shang Tsung."

Stryker: "I don't want to use my weapons on you."  
Revenant Kabal: "Afraid you'll get cut?"  
Stryker: "Afraid you'll get burnt again."

Rambo: "War is never good."  
Shao Kahn: "Outworld sees you as a coward, Rambo."  
Rambo: "And I see you as fucking stupid."

Ermac: "We apologise for your arms."  
Future Jax: "And I apologise for your face."  
Ermac: "You won't be able to touch it."

Jacqui: "I win, you go on a mission without guns."  
Cassie Cage: "And if I win you go a mission without gauntlets."  
Jacqui: "You don't know what these fists can do."

Noob Saibot: "Why are you here, Frost?"  
Frost: "To prove I can beat Kuai's predecessor."  
Noob Saibot: "You have a higher chance defeating him."


End file.
